Dear Light Yagami
by kokokandy
Summary: Kira has been defeated, and everyone has decided to give him a piece of their mind. Told in a series of oneshots.
1. L

Dear Light,

I can still remember that smirk which played on your lips when I died. You must have felt oh-so pleasurable when my life was extinguished before your eyes. Is it not ironic that your smirk led to your downfall?

I was a fool. You were too. Both of us thought of ourselves as justice, manifesting and sacrificing in that notion. We threw away normal, happy lives to do something for the universe. We believed in good and evil. We died in agony and shame.

But the truth, as I learned, is there is no such thing as 'good' or 'evil'. This final judgement had taught me that. You once had a good heart, and aspired to become the savior of mankind by sweeping away the lowly criminals. I did, too. I wanted to become the most feared, the best in the world, cleaning up rotten criminals and sending them to prison. But, as such, we have both become lowly criminals.

But along that path, I realized. Along that investigation, I realized that childish notion I was clinging to. I was afraid to let go, but I did. I walked into death's welcoming arms, with no resistance whatsoever. I realized. I was no god. I was just another human being who was worse off than the average person.

But you ran from death. When you were shot you tore away from that warehouse. You died, unbelieving. You thought you were a god. You were just a human being who coveted the position of God. And God gave both you, and I divine punishment. He made us kill each other.

Near did not think he was a god. He just wanted to beat you for my sake. He wanted to avenge me. In that simple notion, you and I were already beaten by him.

Both of us were too busy screwing each other and plotting to have enough time to think about life. What is the meaning of it?

Happiness.

Why screw each other when we would one day not exist? We threw away our emotions so we could exact justice onto people. We did it to the point that we lost our natural senses, and became monsters. We lost being human.

At least I died knowing. I died an adult, and you died a child.

Here is a lesson to you:

If there is white than there is black.

If someone has done good deeds then they have also sinned.

And here you are, on the threshold of death. You smirked when I died. You had won me back then. Now it is my turn to return the favor.

In that sense, I have won.

Sayonara, Light Yagami.


	2. Mello

Dear Kira,

I didn't know who you were. I still don't know who you are. All I know is that you were careless and heartless like me, so we both ended up bowing down to Near.

Now I'm dead, it's allowed me to think over my life. To ponder why I lost to near. To why both you, Kira and I ended up being useless puzzle pieces for Near. There was no other way to beat you than to give up to Near.

"Oh, there's him. He's only second to Near. He's nothing special."

Those words bit into me when I was little. Everything I ever did was for Near. All that hardship, hope, crash testing, sacrificing, was all for Near. I knew that a long time ago. I refused to accept that all those precious things I'd stayed up working at, all those dreams of becoming L and having people accept me was for Near. That what I'd worked so hard for would fall into his hands so easily.

I'd wondered for my whole entire life. Why? Why didn't people just accept me for who I was?

Because I was second to Near.

Near was always Oh-so special, while I was always "just second".

I always saw him as a reason that no one ever loved me for who I was. Which is why, when you showed up, I wanted your head badly. But I soon knew I lacked nearly everything to catch you. Only Near could do it.

But enough about me.

You were a greedy, showoff brat who thought that you were all that. You lost yourself. You had no heart.

I was not greedy or mean. I just couldn't understand why. Why you would cause so much pain. Why you would halve your own fathers lifespan just to insure your own.

That's why, in the end, I chose for you and me to both lose. If I hadn't suicided, you would have won. It hurt that I was never going to achieve my dream. Oh yes. It bit me hard. But if I didn't, I would have owed a heap to saints like Soichiro and L.

I saved Near, who was responsible for my deprived life rather than let you kill him and win.

I died because I had a heart. You died because you never had one.

Sayonara, Kira.


	3. Near

Dear Light Yagami,

I thought that an intelligent person like you would have learned your sayings in primary or middle school. No matter. It's natural for someone to skip one or two of them.

Would you like to tell you why you failed?

Pride comes before the fall.

When I put forth the truth, pure and simple, did you care? Did you realize it was going to be your downfall?

No.

You laughed. You laughed at the expense of your crippled sister, your dead father, your grieving mother, twelve ruined lives of FBI agents, the pain of families who had lost their family members because of you, Wendy and Aiber, Naomi Misora and all the pain the world had felt because of you. You laughed at other people's pain, and few seconds later you claimed to be the savior to everyone's pain.

Then you went forth and called your father a fool. After all he had done for you? Did that mean he was a criminal? Did that mean he was garbage? Was that what your father had truly meant in your eyes all along?

You thought yourself a god, and us mere humans. Well now, happy?

Were you so very blind that you couldn't see the truth, which was smooshed into your arrogant face?

Or were you forcibly turning away from it?

And afterwards, you ran from death. Did you think, Light, that you were so perfect, that you could escape death? L allowed death to take him, and Mello thrust open the doors of death and strode right in, with a chain attached to you. Did you think you could break that chain?

Kira, are you satisfied? Satisfied, at all those lives you had extinguished? Satisfied at the blood which stains your filthy fingers?

A human cannot become a god. They may tell you that miracles happen in fairy tales.

But life isn't a fairy tale.

Do you understand, Light?

Or in your way, life is a fairy tale, for us four mere humans to bring down the 'God of the New World'.

But in the end, I pity you. You wasted your life for a cause that could not be possible. Evil and Good coexist. That is the truth of real 'justice'.

You are the lowest of the low. Even Mello, who metaphorically speaking, jumped off a cliff was better off than you. Even Misa Amane.

You were just a murderer. Remember that well.

You don't deserve to rest in peace.

Sayonara, Light Yagami.


	4. Soichiro

Dear Light,

"Light Yagami. You are Kira."

When Near had spoken those words, I could not believe. My son. A twisted murderer. Kira. My own son.

Where did I go wrong?

What did I do to deserve this?

Why?

You said I was a fool. You were using me all this time? While I sacrificed so much for you? You pretended...! You were the reason for suffering. You, my son, whom I fed and fostered and cared for.

You used me!

You did this to me!

You tore apart our family!

I refuse to believe. It is not your fault. It cannot be your fault. As L once said, anyone who comes in contact with the death note is doomed. Whoever has the power had their hands is doomed.

Light, how I wish Ryuk was never bored, and how I wish you had never picked up that notebook. How I wish...

I am so upset I cannot cry. My beloved son, dead, my beloved wife, grieving and my beloved daughter, never to walk again.

I only wish that we are reincarnated into a happy world, and one in which we can be a united family once again.

When you were born, your mother and I were so happy. It was like a great light had flown into our world, and so, we named you Light.

We had no idea that it would one day become the name of a cold-blooded murderer.

I will never forget:

Those innocent eyes when you first said: "Daddy! Mommy!"

That happy smile when you reached first place in your class.

Every hug you have ever given me.

Every card you have ever wrote me.

Every inch of happiness we had once shared together,

and every meal we had ever ate together.

Never did I think I would long so deeply for those times.

But what is done is done, and it is irreversable.

That's it. I have nothing more to say.

Farewell,

My son.


End file.
